


2 - Dreamt

by adoringadrien



Series: Summer Luxury [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Cuddling & Snuggling, Engagement, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, really angsty, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-29 23:37:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17817701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adoringadrien/pseuds/adoringadrien
Summary: Prince Adrien wakes up in the morning and is very surprised to find Princess Marinette sleeping peacefully next to him, especially considering the complicated nature of their relationship.Art by Lunian.





	2 - Dreamt

**Author's Note:**

> Follow [Lunian](https://twitter.com/Lunsinnn)  
> My [ twitter](https://twitter.com/adoringadrien)

Adrien was laying on his bed, enjoying the silence that surrounded early Sunday mornings in the palace; He slowly woke up and yawned widely, eyes slightly out of focus as he snuggled into the warm blankets. He was about to stretch when he noticed there was something warm and heavy pressed against his bare chest. He also noticed he had his arm thrown around whatever it was. After blinking a few times, his eyes focused on the sleeping face laying too close to his own on his pillow. He immediately recognized the face as Marinette’s. 

Adrien gasped loudly and leaned back as much as he could. He could feel his heart starting to speed up. His attempts to separate himself from Marinette didn’t get him too far; the blankets were wrapped tightly around them, keeping them together and not giving him much room to move around. Further analysis told the prince that their legs were tangled together. She had a large shirt on, too big for her, and he recognized it as one of his favourite shirts. Adrien blushed. 

Why was she here? What was she doing here? Why was she wearing his shirt? A quick look told him this was his room, but how she got here, or how they got in this position, was something he didn’t know. He didn’t remember anything, and princess Marinette making her way to his bed is certainly something he’d remember. She couldn’t have snuck in, either; he was a light sleeper and anything would have woken him up. There was no party last night, either.

Adrien stared at her in utter confusion.

There was also the important fact that Princess Marinette hated him. 

Their marriage was an arranged one. While Adrien had long admired the princess and his heart sang with joy when he sent her a marriage proposal and she happily replied with such affection, when they actually met, the only thing he found on her face was resignation and sadness. She had stared at him with eyes full of betrayal and hurt, unlike anything he had ever seen. Her face was cold and angry.

Completely different to the face she had now. 

She had the most tranquil face he’s seen her wear since he met her. He couldn't stop staring, especially when she smiled peacefully in her sleep.

He didn’t know how she got here, but he suspected she wouldn’t be happy when she woke up. Adrien allowed himself another moment of staring at her peaceful face from up close, something he had never had the chance to do until now, before sighing and beginning to pull away, being careful not to move her too much. It would be better for her to wake up alone, and he'd figure out why she appeared there, later.

“Mmm…Ah...?” Marinette sighed, and Adrien froze. 

His eyes searched her face for any hint to suggest lucidity, but after waiting a few tense seconds, he realized she was still dreaming. She smiled a little wider in her sleep, and breathed “mmm… Adrien…” into the quiet morning air. 

Adrien blinked several times in surprise. 

She giggled and exhaled quietly, and only scooted closer to him until she was completely flush against his chest again. Was she having a dream about him? Adrien felt a goofy smile spread across his face, feeling his chest swell with the familiar adoration he felt when he thought about the princess. He was… confused, but he relaxed for a moment, closing his eyes and sighing happily. Just the idea that the princess was dreaming about him made his chest warm with joy.

“Good morning.” She cooed, and Adrien felt his insides freeze solid.

He immediately pulled away again, his eyes wide and fearful. “Your Highness, I… my deepest apologies, I… I don’t know how… ” He searched her face for shock, maybe repugnance or disbelief, but Marinette’s face only showed sleepy love and comfort. She smiled lazily up at him like she woke up next to him every morning. 

It’s like she radiated sunshine. Adrien was again rendered speechless by how beautiful she was. He felt like he was dreaming.

“Mmm… Are you always this restless in the mornings?” She asked quietly and reached for him. Adrien automatically moved close to her and she immediately wrapped her arms around his shoulders, pulling him close and kissing his cheek. They laid on their sides and she began running her fingers lazily through his blond hair, humming quietly and scooting even closer to him. Adrien was confused, but accidentally let out a small moan; Her fingers were like magic massaging his scalp, and his eyes slowly closed. 

“I… I don’t know. I’ve never shared my bed with anybody… Besides my cat...” He replied. She felt so warm in his arms...

“I feel so safe when I’m with you, did you know that?” She breathed, kissing his nose.

At that, he slowly opened his eyes and met the pure doting look on hers. His lips finally moved into a wide smile and Adrien felt his eyes begin to water; This was everything he’d ever wanted. He wanted her to share his bed, to feel safe and happy with him, to laugh at his jokes, to cuddle him every morning, to teach him how to make the bread her country was famous for; He wanted to protect her, to comfort her, to love her and make her happy. 

Adrien felt himself being pushed onto his back and witnessed the love of his life climbing on top of him. 

Marinette freed herself from the covers and Adrien’s eyes followed the newly revealed skin. Wasn’t she wearing a shirt before? He couldn’t remember. She was naked in his arms now and she felt so warm… She giggled and nuzzled into his neck, and rubbed her body up against him. Her skin was so soft and he held her tightly as if he alone could protect her from everything that could hurt her.

She leaned back and looked down at him with the softest, most adoring look he had ever seen on her face. "My prince..." she whispered and looked down at his lips. She slowly started to lean down, and his heart jumped out of his chest. This would be their first kiss! He was blushing, closed his eyes and then felt her soft lips against his. 

 

 

His heart was beating so fast, he cupped the back of her head and leaned up into the kiss. He felt like he was in paradise. She pulled back slightly and kissed his nose, “My Adrien," she whispered, and Adrien felt like he was floating... "Adrien..." He felt like he was in a dream...

He suddenly rolled them around and she fell on her back, staring up at him in surprise. 

Adrien leaned over her for another kiss, and she happily wrapped her arms around his neck and brought him close. He breathed against her lips, “My beautiful fiancée… Marinette…” he moaned, “But...Why did you wake up in my bed?"

"It doesn't matter. I want you, Adrien..."

Adrien swallowed, "Do you want...?”

“Mhmm… I love you," She moved her thighs on either side of his hips. "I can't wait for us to get married... I've had the biggest crush on you for so long."

Adrien laughed, "me too! I've always... I read your books and I heard so many stories about you,"  He was still trying to pull her closer and his hands reached down to hold her hips, "Your family send out a portrait of you a few years ago, and it's in my library!" At this, she giggled wrapped her legs around his hips.

"You've always been so gentle with me, ever since I got here..." She brought back one of her hands, and cupped his cheek, "Thank you..."

"Marinette… My princess...”

She pulled him in for another kiss, "Adrien... Adrien..." 

“Adrien!"

"What?!"

The prince sat up abruptly, lifting his upper body on his elbows, panting heavily. His first reaction was to check the spot beside him. After a thorough look, he realized he was, in fact, alone in his bed. Princess Marinette was probably in her own room, as far away from his chambers as the palace walls allowed. He turned to look at the figures standing by the door frame, his best friends, Nino and Kagami. Nino was giving him a knowing look while Kagami silently moved past Nino into Adrien's closet.

“You should have seen your face, man.” Nino teased, causing Adrien to groan and fall back onto his bed. “‘Oh Marinette… My princess…’” Nino continued, and raised an eyebrow, “You have some serious pinning issues.”

“I can’t handle this, Nino…” He grabbed a nearby pillow and put it over his face. Of course, it was a dream; He’d probably never hold Marinette like that. He was back in the real world, where Marinette hated him. The warmth in his chest was gone now, what was left was the sad numb feeling at the realization Marinette would probably never say those words to him, or share his bed, or give him kisses.

The prince felt Plagg, his black cat, jump on the bed, and settle on his bare chest with a loud meow. Adrien slowly rolled over onto his side, and Plagg jumped down in front of him, looking at him expectingly. Adrien began petting his cat absentmindedly. 

“You like me, right, Plagg?” Adrien asked quietly, and Plagg meowed loudly. Adrien smiled and scratched his cat’s chin. “I knew I could count on you, buddy.”

“He’s meowing because it’s time for breakfast, Adrien,” Kagami said from the closet, and Nino chuckled. It was Kagami's job to help Adrien get ready in the mornings, and she walked out of the closet with Adrien’s clothes for the day. "You have 20 minutes to bathe, and 20 minutes to get ready for your breakfast with the Princess."

Adrien kept absentmindedly scratching behind Plagg's ears. Breakfast meant looking at Marinette in the face and pretending he didn’t just have a dream of her sharing his bed, kissing him while naked. 

It’s clear what Adrien had to do.

“I’ve decided to stay in my chambers for the rest of the week. Please bring all my work up here.” He told his friends. He heard Nino laugh and saw Kagami roll her eyes. Adrien suddenly sat up. “I’m serious. I can’t face her. What will I even say?” 

“You’ll be on opposite sides of the long table. You won't even be able to have a conversation.” Nino replied.

"Maybe you should stop hesitating and talk to her directly about why she hates you," Kagami suggested, "she was the one that agreed to the marriage, she owes you an explanation." 

Adrien’s stomach twisted unhappily at the idea of confronting Marinette, but he sighed and ran his hand through his messy blond hair. Kagami had been his friend ever since they were toddlers, and Nino had been his knight since they were teenagers. They had been there when Adrien was informed of his proposal to Marinette had been accepted, and they had been so happy for him. Adrien knew Kagami was livid at Marinette for breaking his heart while Nino was just bewildered by the contrast between her letter and how she acted now. Adrien picked Plagg up and continued petting him, “Maybe you’re right, Kagami. I better talk to her, for my sanity.” 

Nino walked over to sit on Adrien's bed and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Hey, man, I'll even help you plan what you're going to say," he assured his friend.

Kagami nodded, "and I'll schedule a meeting with her for this evening," she smiled, "get dressed."  

 

* * *

 

Something Marinette hadn't told Alya... She had been having dreams where Adrien comes into her room, declares his love for her, explains he's just as innocent as she is about this whole situation, and they sleep together. She suspects her dreams are partly due to her lingering crush on him, and the fact Adrien loves working out with the knights in the mornings, and her room has a view into the Knights' courtyard. Despite the situation that she found herself in, she still found him a little irresistible, no matter how many times she told herself he was evil. She was still thinking about the dream she had had that morning, where they visited the Alps and made love in a romantic isolated cabin, when Alya interrupted her thoughts

“You should just tell him what Gabriel did, you know. That the reason you and your family ended up agreeing to the marriage was that he threatened to invade. He might be innocent." Alya said quietly, helping Marinette get dressed. 

"How do we know he's innocent? A marriage proposal from Adrien followed by a threat of invasion from Gabriel?" She replies unhappily, "I knew it was too good to be true... That's why the whole continent fears them." 

Marinette had crushed on Adrien Agreste for so long... She had read books he wrote, had heard stories about his kindness and how much his kingdom loved him, how brave and humble he was. The Agrestes sent out portraits of him during his 21st birthday, and Marinette had had their copy in her chambers. She almost cried with happiness when she received a marriage proposal from him; her friends celebrated with her and they talked about having a massive feast in the palace. She ran to her chambers to reply, and she filled her letter with her heartfelt confession of how much she admired him and how happy she was to accept his proposal. Later, when she had sealed her letter and was about to send it back, her parents informed her Gabriel had sent a letter as well, a warning of an imminent invasion. It was clear Gabriel was attempting to pressure her into accepting the proposal. 

Ah. 

She understood.

The marriage was just a tool for the Agrestes to gain more land.

Marinette's heart was absolutely shattered. She didn't want to marry a man who would frighten someone into marrying them, that is not love. It is not the Adrien she fell in love with. Did he not exist? Was Adrien Agreste just like his father and everything she read and thought about him was fake? It had happened before, rulers controlling the sort of information that leaves their borders, but... She simply couldn't have thought it possible.

"How could he," she began, but cut herself off.

Alya hesitated, "But your parents got a letter threatening them to keep quiet about the threat of invasion. Maybe he didn't want you to know because you'd tell Adrien. The reason I'm mentioning this is that one of his closest friends sent me a private letter this morning, scheduling a meeting for this evening. She... Demanded an explanation, so I'm assuming Adrien doesn't know."

Marinette looked at Alya and widened her eyes. "Do you believe her?"

Alya nodded, "the letter was elegant but very aggressive." 

Marinette thought about it in silence while Alya continued tightening her dress, and when she was done, Marinette nodded slowly. Worst case scenario, nothing changed. Best case scenario? She didn't want to hope, but a small part of her desperately hoped the man she fell in love with was real, that the proposal was real, and that Adrien would help her if he knew. 

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure when I'll post the second part. Please tell me what you think so far!
> 
> Follow the [series](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1261223) to be notified of every new fic I post! I post every 17th in the evenings (CET).


End file.
